User blog:Loolveus/Ranking Descendants villains from worst to best
In honour of the late Cameron Boyce and the closure of my favourite Disney Channel franchise and some of my favourite films period in the past four years I'm going to be ranking every single one of the villains (pro and antagonists) in this franchise. Disqualified Characters I'm not counting any heroic characters that happen to be the offspring of a villain or any heroes who are just generic bullies. Pretty much if they have a page on the wiki they're fair game with the exception of these: *Captain James Hook *Yzma *Judge Claude Frollo *Ursula These three are not presented as any significant threat in the series and aside from having a kid or two or being referenced there is nothing relevant about them in the series. Ranking Secondary/Minor Antagonists Cruella De Vil In the books she's an unlikable asshole who abuses her son and forces him to live in a literal closet and is an inferior replacement to her original counterpart. In the films she's unfunny and incredibly obnoxious and an inferior replacement to her film version. 2/10 Puppet Army Visually they look okay but overall they're probably the most forgettable characters in the entire franchise. 4/10 Evil Queen She's alright, just meh really tbh, she doesn't overly annoy me but at the same time I really don't miss her when she's off screen and there's very little to say about her in general. She's just lukewarm to be perfectly honest. 5/10 Jafar He's not bad, he's kinda funny and well he's a better live action Jafar than that joker we got this year. 6/10 Dr. Facilier He may not be as evil or interesting as his original incarnation but I'd be dammed if I didn't say every moment with him in the first book didn't leave me smiling. He's good in the film too but not really the best, not bad just kinda underwhelming really but what can you do at least his costume was perfectly accurate to his original counterpart . 6.5/10 Gil While the dumb brute is a trope that irritates me to no end I've got to admit Gil is really likeable and precious. He was surprisingly funny as well. 7/10 Chad Charming This was kind of clever the way they did it. They show us that he was a douche from the start instead of making it a lame twist. On top of that he has some of the best scenes in the sequels and Jedidah Goodacre really nails this character's egotism. It just makes the guy feel more believable and just adds to the humour for me. 9/10 Harry Hook Wow what a character. Not only is Thomas Doherty's performance fantastic and you can tell he's having the time of his life in this role but this character is just brilliant. Every scene he's in is utter gold and this franchise genuinely wouldn't be the same without him 10/10 Ranking the Protagonists Freddie Facilier She's not a bad character by any means in fact she is very likeable, charismatic and funny however she's just not really in the franchise enough for me to rank her any higher. The unfortunate fact is she's just not as interesting as some of the others here. 6.5/10 Jay Similar to Freddie he's likeable and funny and does have a bit more development than some others but unfortunately some of the rest do these things better and have generally better development. BooBoo Stewart's performance however gives him some extra points. 7/10 Hades This guy's been built up quite a lot in the books, referenced in the show and finally made his debut in the final film in the trilogy. I was surprisingly much more impressed with him than I thought I would be and I thought the way they dealt with him and his redemption was pretty great. Pretty solid character IMO, just wish we got to see more of him. 7.3/10 Carlos De Vil Cameron Boyce's death was an unexpected tragedy but in no way did it change how I feel about this character. He's a very well developed, funny and likeable character who I'd argue is one of the most sympathetic characters in the series considering the treatment his mother gave him which was worse than really any other parent in the series. My only issue is that occasionally (mainly in the show) he's underused and can be a little annoying. 8.5/10 Mal Dove Cameron gives a fantastic performance as Mal and she's a character that's very easy to read and understand as an insecure and lost girl trying to impress those around her while trying to become true to herself but she's still a very interesting and compelling protagonist. Her insecurities and conflicts make her more interesting and more developed than many other characters in the series and unlike most protagonists from similar properties she actually does GROW and CHANGE. My only complaint with Mal is that sometimes I do find her to kind of take away the moment in certain scenes and completely and abruptly change the tone, that's just a minor gripe though. 9/10 Evie This might be a controversial opinion but Evie is my favourite of the main four in the franchise. She's loyal, likeable, helpful and supportive but does still have flaws; she's got a bit of an ego and is a bit too obsessed with her appearance. This just makes her feel more compelling to me. It helps as well that Sophia Carson has got really good chemistry with her co-stars and makes all of their friendships, rivalry or love feel far more believable. 10/10 Main Antagonist Rankings Madam Mim She had little to no build up, was only in one book and was beaten waaaaaay too easily and quickly. Disappointment levels are large 4/10 Maleficent I love Kristen Chenoweth as much as the next person but there's something off with Maleficent's characterization in this franchise. It's VERY inconsistent. In the prequel novel she's a truly terrifying villain and is downright abusive and horrible to Mal yet in the film she's a cackling lunatic reminiscent of somebody more like Yzma. That being said however Chenoweth saves this character for me because she makes every scene Maleficent's in very entertaining to watch. 6/10 Audrey I enjoyed Audrey as a villain... In Descendants 3 only. In every other installment of the series she was involved in Audrey just came off as a super petty brat and I can't really unsee that; yes I genuinely felt sympathy for her in D3 but everything from the previous installments especially in Wicked World already cemented her in my head as being much less interesting or likeable than most of the others. That being said however D3 was enough to redeem her as a character somewhat in my eyes; Sarah Jeffery also does the best possible job she can with the material and in the end she did get one of the best songs in the series in D3. 8/10 CJ Hook CJ is honestly the funniest character in the franchise. She's the only one that consistently makes me laugh and she's always a good screen presence. She's not exactly got a big motive, she's not intimidating. She's just an egotistical trickster who likes to annoy people. There's nothing wrong with that though so long as you make the character memorable, which they certainly succeeded in. 9/10 Zevon Ah now this one is a VERY personal favourite. As some of you could probably guess I'm a huge fan of this character mainly because he's the most unique of the VKs, in that he's the only one more evil than his parent. I do have a few issues with him though one of which is he's too competent and serious for his own good; Zevon's mother is Yzma and you really couldn't guess that at first glance since he's so radically different he's far more evil and waay more competent. The second issue is his phsyical appearance while being bland also doesn't really scream Yzma to me; he looks more like he'd be Hades' son tbh. That being said however he's still a really great character and he's an utter joy to watch in all of his villainy. He's the most evil character in this entire franchise and the only one that can truly be considered rotten to the core. 9.9/10 Uma Uma is the best of the main villains due to three factors; development, memorability and the performance. China Anne McLaine really makes this character in all honesty and like Doherty with Hook you can tell she's yucking up every moment and just having the time of her life and it really shows and gives Uma so much more personality than she already has. That being said however Uma's personality is strong as well; she's tough, strong-willed and ambitious like most great villains end up being, she has arguably the best song in the entire series as her main musical number and actually made me feel invested in the story. Her redemption was also very naturally held on top of this and I didn't feel like it was forced. Overall she just goes the extra mile in terms of greatness and you can clearly see all the attention they poured into this character 10/10 Ending That was my strangely divided ranking. If you've made it this far thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts